


Worrying Husband

by cerealboys



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, chrom just worries abt his husband!, small blood warning, this is kind of like a crack/fluff fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealboys/pseuds/cerealboys
Summary: Robin wants to hold Chrom's Falchion, but maybe he should be a little more careful to not cut himself around his worrying husband.





	Worrying Husband

From hilt to blade, Falchion was a remarkable sword. The precise and flawless curved edges, the gold and silver metal that shined as if brand new. Passed down through generations of the Ylissean royal family, now belonging to the crown prince, it had power like no other. To be given the honor of holding it once was a special privilege all its own.

Robin's eyes couldn't help be drawn to it every now and then whenever he and Chrom had their strategy meetings. He's never had the chance to hold it, but then again, he'd never bothered asking. Chrom was making notes, all the while the silver and gold band on his middle finger caught the light with every movement of the quill. Robin stared at his own matching one, spinning it around with his thumb for good measure. He might as well ask his husband now, it was as good a time as any.

"Chrom?" Robin spoke against the scratching of pen to paper.

Chrom hummed, writing down a few more notes before looking up at Robin. He was always surprised by how striking the prince's eyes were, the blue hue sparking passion in Robin everytime. "Yes, my love?"

Robin felt a soft chuckle come out of him at the pet name, heat rising to his face just a bit. "I was just wondering if it might be okay if I perhaps held your Falchion...?"

He looked a bit taken back, but it was quickly replaced by a warm smile. "Of course it is, but please, be careful not to cut yourself."

Robin made his way to Falchion, where it leaned on a wooden box behind his husband. Picking it with precise gentleness, he raised it til he was at eye level with the blade. From the corner of his eye he knew Chrom was watching him. Just to humor him a little, he did a pose. With his arm bended to his side as if he was shooting an arrow, his other hand smoothed down the metal of the blade, careful trying not to cut himself.

Try as he might, he ended up nicking his finger. The blade clattered to the floor with a pained noise coming from him. He inspected where the pain was coming from, seeing a large blot of blood pouring out from it.

"Robin! Please tell me you're okay?" The chair screeched from how fast Chrom stood up to tend to his husband.

Before he could even tell Chrom to calm down and that all was okay, strong hands picked him up into a warm embrace to the prince's chest. With Chrom holding him tight under the knees and on his shoulder, he rushed out of the strategy tent.

Robin was breathless from sheer adoration and confusion. He loved when his lover carried him like this but that was on different circumstances. "Chrom, what-"

"Lissa! Lissa, please where are you? Robin's hurt!" Chrom's voice could be heard throughout the camp. As he rushed by, he saw person after person all coming out to see what the commotion was about and to see if Robin was truly badly injured.

The tactician covered his face and he was sure he looked like a beet from how hard he was blushing. He loved Chrom to bits and pieces but sometimes...he was just a bit extravagant.

They finally made it to the healer's tent, where Lissa had set up for the worst of Robin's condition. To say she was annoyed to find out it was only a scratch was an understatement.

"Chrom, will you calm down. It's just a scratch. And give me some room!" Lissa elbowed Chrom in the stomach where he was standing very closely behind her.

"You don't have to amputate it do you?" He fussed with his fingers a bit.

"Gods, if you don't calm down I will send you outside!" After such a statement, the prince finally remained quiet in the corner of the tent while Lissa plastered a bandaid onto Robin's index finger. "There! All better."

"Thank you, Lissa, really." Robin moved his finger a bit, only to wince at the pain that shot through him.

"It's nothing! You're free to go," The princess gave Robin a charming smile before immediately turning around to Chrom, "And you! Please only use the healer's tent for actual medical emergencies and not cuts you can just fix yourself!"

After a small bicker between the siblings, Chrom and Robin were sent on their way.

"I guess that's a way to end our strategy meeting." Robin laughed while walking with the prince back to the tent.

Chrom gave a hearty chuckle, "I guess so," He raised his arm to rub at the back of his neck. "Maybe I did go a bit overboard worrying about a small cut."

Robin slid his good hand between Chrom's to hold it, beginning to swing their hands together as they walked. "Well I never said I didn't like it."

Chrom chuckled and kissed his forehead in response.

They were silent for a moment, walking together hand in hand as the sun was starting to dim down. Robin hummed, "I never said I didn't like being carried either..."

Almost immediately, Chrom's hands were back under his knees and he was being lifted to cuddle into his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around his husband's neck to press soft sticky kisses to his cheek. Chrom returned his kisses with fervor, having a slow kiss pressed to his mouth. Robin slid his hands from his neck to hold his lover's face.

"Shall we go back to our tent?" Robin whispered against Chrom's lips. His husband sharply inhaled before nodding his head, a bright blush across his cheeks.


End file.
